Originally, a number of different hand-operated rotary drum-type graters have been provided. Typically, in such graters there is a housing or a body having an open-top hopper communicating at its lower end with a cylindrical grating chamber in which is disposed a grating drum, rotatable by a crank mechanism attached to the drum at one end thereof for grating the contents of the hopper. A handle extends from the housing and is pivoted at its distal end to another handle which carries a press plate moveable into and out of the hopper between a loading condition, removed from the hopper to permit food items to be loaded therein, and a pressing condition, disposable in the hopper for engagement with the food to press it against the grating drum. However, the above mechanism requires two hands to operate the grater. One hand is used to press the press plate in order to force the food inside the hopper into the grating drum. Another hand is used to hold the handle to rotate the drum for grating. In addition, the finished food from the cavity of drum will sometimes come out because of the continuous rotating motion of the food grater.
The fact is the above food grater is not so convenient when the user can only use one hand to operate the food grater. After completion of cutting process, the food will leave on the table and the user is required to store the food into other container. The problem to be solved is to use a single to operate the food grater. Another problem to be solved is to provide a unitary body of the food grater comprising a cutting device and a food container for accommodating the food being cut by the cutting device. Another problem to be solved to provide the food grater which can be operated by one hand and two hands. Another problem to be solved is to improve the effectiveness of the cutting capacity of the food grater.